


Voltron Rises Again

by CahiraCelosial, ValaSidra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CahiraCelosial/pseuds/CahiraCelosial, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaSidra/pseuds/ValaSidra
Summary: After the end of Voltron S8, the team had disbanded and moved on with their lives. The universe was at peace, but this peace wouldn't last. New dangers and enemies are lurking in the shadows with no one to stop it. The team is needed. With new relationships and new friends, they must try to stop this danger. Tempers will rise and battles will be fought. Will team Voltron make it out of this fight alive?
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s), Lance (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Vala Sidra here. I am happy to be working on this with Hira, but I will say that I haven't seen Voltron in a while. I also haven't seen S8 so there may be some things that aren't matching up with the show in future chapters. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Hi. It's me, Hira. Just a note, please remember that we have a life outside the internet. We enjoy writing fanfic, but it's not our life. Also, writer's block is a real thing. We'll try to update regularly-ish, but don't freak out of we don't. Have a nice day!

Allura ran along the cliff face. A treacherous drop on her right. A steep climb on her left.

“Be careful! If you drop, you die!” a voice thundered. 

Allura stumbled, rocks cascading down the edge. The echo drifted up and warned of the danger. Dark, looming, clouds formed suddenly, and lightning crashed along the cliffs. Her destination was so close, but it felt as if it was an eternity away. 

“Hurry! You don’t have much time!” the voice cried, its warning punctuated by the sound of the path crumbling behind her. 

She pushed harder, the rocks crumbling underneath her. The ground dropped out from under her, and she reached for the edge. Her fingers grazed it as it disappeared, and she plummeted into the dark abyss below. 

~~~

Allura opened her eyes to a bright blinding light above her.

“I did not mean for this to happen. How did this happen?” the voice sounded panicked.

“What do you mean by that? What’s going on?” she cried, worry lacing her voice. The last time she had been this confused, she had just woken up from her ten thousand-year sleep and Lance caught her. That was slightly disconcerting, too. 

The voice audibly sighed, “Well,” the word was strung out and hesitant, “you are now immortal. You won’t age, get sick, or starve to death. The only way you will die is to pretty much have your heart ripped out.”

The voice started muttering incoherently and the colors started to swirl until she was surrounded by white. 

The voice seemed to move further away and she heard it mutter, “Well, now, that is interesting. All of V became I at the same time.” 

“Wait, what? What does that mean?”

“Oh, yeah. Something happened. You’ll find out later because guess what,” the voice sounded excited.

“Just tell me already, you overly enthusiastic disembodied voice!” 

“Hey! That is a little harsh. After all, I kept you from dying, brought your world back, and I am sending you back to your world. You’re welcome by the way,” the voice sounded very irritated, “so there you go. That was my news. Bye, oh, don’t forget to talk to Lance.”

With that, the room vanished, and her world faded to black.


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has a reunion with new friends as guests, and an old friend shows up at an unfortunate moment. Teasing and nostalgia ensue. How will the team react?

The former team of Voltron was at their annual (official) reunion. They were in front of the statue of Allura playing soccer and spouses were against each other. Lance’s wife, Emily, was really good so she and Pidge were winning. Hunk and Pidge had gotten married a few months before and Lance and Emily were just before that. Shiro was on the side being referee because his spouse had died the year before in an accident. They had been hit by a semi-truck, and their head hit the dashboard, causing their neck to break, killing them instantly.

“Hey! Keith! Do you want to join? That way I can?” Shiro yelled to Keith, who had just arrived.

“Alright, just don’t be disappointed if you lose. I call the side that Lance isn’t on.” Keith responded with a slight smile.

Shiro laughed, “Is Miri coming?”

Keith’s face brightened and he nodded, “Yeah, I invited her. She said that she might be a bit late though.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, well you are more than a bit late yourself.”

Keith scowled, “I know that. Let’s just play.”

They ran and joined the game. Lance had just hit the ball with his hand when they heard Miri shout, “Foul! The opposite team gets a free shot!”

Shiro turned, “Nice for you to join us.”

Miri raised an eyebrow, “Well, nice to know that you are happy I am here.”

“Nooo! That’s not fair,” Lance whined. “I didn’t know all the rules!”

“We went over them at the beginning, you fool!” Pidge replied. Even after all these years, Lance was still Lance, and sometimes he had trouble listening. 

Miri chuckled, “Well, I think Emily or Pidge should kick the free shot with Lance as goalie.”

Keith nodded vigorously, “Or I could kick it if he prefers.”

Shiro sighed, “Keith. Don’t.” 

Miri smirked, “Do you agree, Hunk? Pidge?”

“Sounds fun,” Pidge said. “It’s about time I humiliate him for all the times he made fun of my height!” 

“Pidge, I get it, but please, chill.” Hunk didn’t want this to end with much pain for anyone involved.

“No.” Her face wore an evil grin, and Hunk knew that when Pidge had that face, there was no turning back. 

“Everyone, out of the way! If that soccer ball hits you, you will end up with at  _ least  _ a nasty bruise!” 

Shiro nodded, “Everyone, stand behind her. Lance, good luck.”

Everyone stood behind Pidge, leaving Lance in the line of fire. Miri saw something flicker behind the goal as Pidge kicked. The ball soared through the air, slamming into Lance’s face, causing him to tumble backward. It continued on its trajectory and broke through the goal, slamming into the person who had appeared behind it.

“A-Allura?” Lance mumbled through his broken nose.

Miri wrinkled her eyebrows, “Who?”

Shiro laughed without humor, “Ha, ha, Lance. Did you hit your head too hard? Allura is dead.”

Allura leaned over and helped Lance up. “I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” she said, glancing down, “What is th-”.

Her words were cut off by Pidge tackling her in a hug, “You’re ALIVE?! How?! Where have you been?! Why didn’t you let us know you weren’t DEAD?!!”

Miri frowned, “I am still confused. Who is this? Why did you think she was dead?”

Keith grimaced, “Well,  _ she _ is Allura. The last member of Voltron. The one we thought died bringing back her planet.”

Miri’s eyes widened, understanding crossing her features, “Lance’s ex?”

“WAIT, WHAT?!!” Emily shouted.

Allura grimaced. “What was that on your finger, Lance?”

“Oh, my ring? That’s a wedding ring. On Earth, when people get married, they wear rings to show their devotion to each other. Or something like that. It’s just tradition.” 

“So you’re married now?” Allura asked.

“Yep. To the most beautiful girl-” Keith put Lance in a chokehold and Shiro pushed him away. 

“To me,” Emily said. “I’m Emily. And Keith and Shiro are still single.”

Shiro smiled sadly, “Well, I was married, but my spouse died a year ago. I think it was before Emily and Miri had been able to meet them.”

Keith nodded, “Yeah, you got married right before we retired. That was three years ago. We met Miri and Emily about a month before your spouse died, a year ago, and we were never quite able to get around to having them meet.”

“Aww,” Allura said. “That’s so sad.”

“Anyway, Allura, why’d you show up out of thin air? And sorry Pidge’s power kick hit you. She needed revenge for all Lance’s teasing,” Hunk said. 

Just then Coran walked up, “I leave for fifteen minutes and you have abandoned what you wer- A-Allura? Is that you?”

“No, I’m an imposter who looks exactly like her,” she sarcastically replied. “Of course I’m Allura, Coran!”

He shrugged, “There is no reason to be upset. It is just that, the last time I checked, you were dead.”

“That’s a long story. I’ll tell you later. Like, at dinner. ”

“You know what? This calls for a feast! We’ll have a super awesome Allura’s back party, and I’ll make a bunch of our favorite foods! It’ll sure be better than food goo!” Hunk said. He still was the best at cooking. No amount of time could ever change that.

Miri shook her head, “Food goo? What? I am not following.”

“It was our main source of sustenance while we were busy saving the universe,” Pidge replied. “And it tasted absolutely disgusting. And it was  _ super  _ sticky. We had a food fight with it once, and it took forever to get it off.”

“Well, it sounds . . . interesting,” Miri grimaced, showing how she felt about it.

Keith openly laughed, “That is one way to put it, Miri.”

Everyone in the group stared at Keith in shock. Well, not Miri. She had spent enough time around Keith to learn how to poke open his walls and get him to laugh.

Miri glanced around; she had always thought it had taken so long to get him to laugh was because he hadn’t known her very well, but, judging by everyone else’s expressions, he apparently didn’t laugh much. She decided to take the attention off of him, “So, Allura is Lance’s ex? How did that happen because, no offense, Lance is just way weird. Allura seems calm. I would think she would have gone with Shiro, to be honest.”

“Honestly, I don’t know either,” Hunk said. “We were up in space for  _ months _ and Lance flirted with every pretty girl that we encountered, and when Allura fell out of the sleep chamber, she insulted his ears. And then they end up getting together? It was… strange.”

Keith and Shiro nodded, “He wouldn’t stop flirting with her.” They looked at each other, and Shiro continued, “I didn’t expect us to start dating, but with how little reaction she had to his flirting it was a  _ huge _ surprise when they did.”

“It wasn’t a huge surprise when Hunk and Pidge started dating though,” Lance commented. “I mean, they were spending every spare moment they had together, and with Hunk’s engineering perfection, and Pidge’s programming genius, they worked perfectly together.” 

Everyone stared at Lance in shock. He actually picked up on that? Normally Lance was completely oblivious to things like that!

“What? I thought we were talking about romance between paladins!”

Shiro smiled, “Yeah, you are normally just completely oblivious to that stuff. I mean we all realized that Pidge was a girl and the castle was a ship. You didn’t realize that until we told you.”

Coran shook his head, “Yeah, I still don’t understand why we were supposed to think she was a boy.”

“I had Hunk fooled for  _ months! _ Lance wasn’t much of an accomplishment, but Hunk didn’t realize until he read my diary! I thought I was acting the part well!”

Shiro nodded, “Yes you were, but I knew your family, Keith is super observant, and, I don’t know how Allura figured it out, though.”

“Space mice,” she replied. “They told me.”

Coran smiled, “The ones that you shared the sleep chamber with, right?”

“Right! The adorable little stowaways found out somehow and told me. Mice may be cute, but they are incurable gossips.”

Pidge grumbled something about critter sized holes and otherwise secure rooms. Hunk patted her shoulder. “It’s okay, Hon. Nothing is completely secure. You’ve proved that with the number of ‘secure’ systems you’ve hacked into. The Garrison’s database being one of them.”

Pidge sighed. “I’d ask how you knew about that, but I think I know what the answer will be. You found out when you read my diary, right?”

“No, actually. You told Matt, and he told me that you did that in the ‘If you hurt my little sister I’m going to kill you, so long as she doesn’t get to you first’ talk. He was actually really proud of you being able to do that. And flattered you would do that for him and your dad.”

“The Garrison must not have been happy about that,” Miri smiled, “and you did that for your dad and brother? You are amazing.”

“Thanks. Matt and I were super close, so when he was kidnapped I promised myself I would find him and Dad.” She smiled, remembering the day she found her brother. “And no, the Garrison was  _ not _ happy. They caught me, and they said I wouldn’t be able to get in the school ever. Joke’s on them, I slipped past the system with a pretend identity. Pidge Gunderson. I was also pretending to be a boy so they didn’t even suspect I was the one who hacked into the computers.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up a second,” Emily cut in. “You mean Pidge  _ isn’t _ your real name?”

“No. It’s actually Katie. Matt just used to call me Pidge a lot when I was a lot younger, so I used it as my pseudonym. And that’s what everyone called me the first couple days of Voltron, and Hunk and Lance had called me that for months, so I just kept calling myself Pidge. It was almost like Pidge was more me than Katie was. If that makes any sense at all.”

Miri nodded, “Yeah, surprisingly, it does.”

She looked at Hunk and Pidge. Then she looked at Keith smiling. He shook his head, “I don’t know what you are going to do, but don’t do it.”

Miri looked at everyone else, “So, did Keith show any interest in anyone while you guys were Voltron?”

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other, then Hunk said, “Not really. He was too busy being Mr. Emo.”

Miri laughed, “Really? So, no girls he seemed close to? Other than Pidge of course.”

Lance laughed. “Well, there was his mom.”

“No one in the way you’re probably asking, though.” Hunk smirked. He recognized what she was doing.

Keith was blushing really hard, “Guys, why don’t we play soccer?”

Shiro smiled, “But we are having so much fun.”

Miri chuckled, “Any funny stories?”

“When he was trying to get the red lion, he sent the galra out of the hangar bay where he was, and then fell out that same bay himself. Luckily, Red- that’s the lion- saved him,” Lance said. “Oh, and then there was that one time we had a bonding moment, but I pretended I didn’t remember it. You should’ve seen his face.”

Miri tilted her head, “Bonding moment? I want to hear all about this.”

Keith shook his head, “I knew you remembered, and now, you admit it! But you don’t want to hear about it, Miri. Really, you don’t.”

She placed her hands on her hips, “I think I know what I want to hear about and what I don’t, Mr. Emo.”

Keith groaned, “Sorry, and you aren’t going to let go of the “Mr. Emo” thing, are you?”

Miri smiled, “Of course not. Now Lance, tell me  _ all _ about it.”

“Well, I almost died, and Keith tried to get me back to the castle, and I honestly don’t remember most of the details. I was trying to _ not _ pass out.”

“Alright, why don’t we go play soccer again,” Shiro suggested, smiling.

Miri smiled, “Yeah. Mr. Emo, you’re on my team.”

“Pidge and I are together!” Hunk smiled. If Keith and Miri could be on the same team, then the spouses against each other rule was off the table, or at least, it was in Hunk’s mind. “Coran and Shiro, that means you two are on the same team. We’ll be with Keith and Miri so Lance and Keith won’t be on the same team. Also Pidge and Lance. Neither would end well for anyone.” 

Shiro raised an eyebrow, “What about Allura? Whose team is she going to be on?

“Well,” Lance said, “she could be on Shiro’s team and Coran refs for us.”

"That is a great idea! You do have some good ideas on occasion, Lance. Do you know that?" Miri exclaimed, smiling.

He grinned. “Why thank you, Miri. You sound surprised.”

Miri smirked, "That is because I am, but let's not dwell on that. Let's play!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, next chapters going to be an interlude, and quite a bit shorter. Sorry. Anyway, if you have any questions, please ask them, and don't die! Please stay safe, wash your hands, and have a nice day/night! :D
> 
> (Small note from Vala Sidra)  
> Hey! Hope you enjoyed the story! I sincerely apologize if the characters I wrote weren't quite in character with the show, but people change over time, right? Anyhoo, that's all I wanted to say. Hira said the rest for me. Stay safe!


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New danger is revealed and threats are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is rather short, sorry, but I hope you enjoy it!

“Sir,” said a voice, feminine, probably about 17, definitely alien, though which alien race was uncertain, “We attempted an attack on Olkarion. Its technology would be a valuable asset, were we to have it under our control.”

“A very wise decision,” came another voice, probably Galran, at least 40. “But tell me, why did you contact me? If you had successfully conquered the planet, I would have doubtless heard about it in good time. So, what went wrong?”

“The Blade of Marmora. Some still fight, and they fight back.”

“Interesting. All will be dealt with in good time, my servant. In the end, we will prevail, especially since Voltron, the universe’s best and brightest hope, has hidden itself once more.” He paused. “In the meantime, do not fail me again. If you do, the consequences would be… not to your liking. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it's short. Have a great day and stay safe!


	4. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation to the team and a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So here's your next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Keith woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. “What an odd dream,” he mumbled. He still had some nightmares about some of the battles that happened, but they were always memories, not new fabrications like this one clearly was. He glanced at his clock. 3 am. Well, going back to sleep wasn’t an option, so may as well train. 

After Keith was good and warmed up and starting to ‘spar’ with the pretend soldier he had in his backyard, he heard a voice in his head.

“The universe is in danger! Voltron must rise again. It was  _ not _ a dream!”

Keith sat down, hard, on the ground. There had been a voice in his head. For a moment he had thought he was going crazy, but it reminded him of the black lion. He knew he had to get the group. They all trained in the morning, so he figured he could catch them then.

At that same moment, Allura was sleeping and the voice whispered in her head, “Allura, wake up. Wake up, Allura. This is very important. Ugh, fine. OVERLY ENTHUSIASTIC DISEMBODIED VOICE HERE!” she jerked awake and he said, “That is better, so I need to tell you something really quickly. Everyone that was part of Voltron, along with their significant others, even if you guys don’t realize it yet, were made immortal like you. There are people trying to take over, and Voltron needs to rise again. Got it all? Do I need to repeat anything?”

“Wait. Why are you in my head? I thought you would leave me alone after I left your realm. And what’s this about immortal Voltron?”

“I can go into everyone’s heads. You have just heard my voice, so you would actually listen. So, quick summary. Somehow you and all of Team Voltron along with their significant others became immortal at the same time. Don’t ask me why, I don’t know. You need to form Voltron again and stop an evil group from taking over. Get it all that time?”

“Two questions. Does this include Coran? And, does this include Keith’s future significant other?”

“Yes, and he already has one. Didn’t you hear me before? ‘even if you guys don’t realize it yet’ You know who everyone is with. Keith is the only one that hasn’t had and ‘doesn’t’ have a significant other. So yes. Now get up. You need to talk to everyone.”

“Fine, but if Pidge murders me for waking her up at  _ 3 AM _ _ , _ I’m blaming it on you.”

“You do realize that I have already accepted you could die. I mean the trials were all dangerous and deadly. If anything it would be your fault. I mean, she is smaller than you. Hunk won’t let her kill you. Just . . . bake her a pie or something after. I don’t know what you people like.”

“Fine. But the last time I tried to bake something, I nearly burned down the kitchen. And I was making fruit salad. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to contact the paladins.”

“Wait, you tried to bake a fruit salad. You don’t  _ bake _ a fruit salad. No wonder you almost burned down the kitchen. Well, I’ll talk in your head later. Bye. Good luck. You’ll need it if you tried to bake a fruit salad, wow.”

“I was FIVE!”

All she was met with was silence. He was gone. 

“Stupid disembodied voice,” she muttered. “That kind of thing can be traumatizing! But he wouldn’t get it, cause he’s just a voice.” 

She quickly gets ready and goes to get the others. Within minutes, everyone is gathered at a training center, Pidge still grumbling about 3 AM and limits of sanity.

“What did you want us here for?” Miri asked, “Well, what did you want  _ me _ here for. You said something about Voltron, and I wasn’t part of Voltron.”

“Well… Remember when I told you about the trials I did after I disappeared? Well, there was a voice that kept bugging me, and that voice basically made all of us immortal, and he said to bring you, sooo, yeah.

Just then a tall, skinny man with long black hair and grey eyes walked up behind Allura, “Hello. I didn’t make you immortal by the way. You just miraculously became immortal as you were plunging to your death. And they became immortal at the same time.”

“That’s great. Now, kindly stay out of my head.”

Shiro pointed behind her, “Umm, he is right there, not in your head.”

She spun around. “Oh. Umm… Hi. Wait.  _ You’re _ the overly enthusiastic disembodied voice?”

“Well, not the overly enthusiastic  _ disembodied _ voice. I am just the overly enthusiastic guiding being. Though you do tend to refer to me as the overly enthusiastic disembodied voice.”

“So, yes. Any wisdom or advice for us?”

“So you’re the one who made Allura get us up at 3 AM. I haven’t been up this early since we were legendary defenders saving the universe! I was just getting out of the habit of staying up far later than healthy!” Pidge was very clearly annoyed. She liked her sleep.

“Well, get back into the habit. The universe needs you again. Olkarion was attacked. There are those that want to destroy the peace that has been brought to the universe. They believe they will succeed because you all retired. Voltron  _ must _ rise again. If it does not, the universe will be overrun by a group  _ much _ worse than Zarkon.”

“Fine,” Hunk said, “But at least tell us your name so we can contact you.”

“My . . . name? I have never been given a name. I have been referred to as spirit, guide, creature, and, my favorite, overly enthusiastic disembodied voice. I have never had a name as you would consider a name. I have just been . . . me,” he looked sad for a moment and then a forced smile crossed his face, “but you don’t need my name. I will always have contact with your heads. You won’t need to call me anything to contact me.”

“Lovely. Will you be silent most of the time, or will you be constantly jabbing us with sarcastic comments?” Allura asked. 

Miri looked at Allura, “Allura,” she gently scolded, “that wasn’t very nice. I know you were stuck with him for three years, but he just told us he didn’t have a name. Some sympathy might be nice.”

“I’m sorry, Voice. Last time we were Voltron, Haggar kept inserting herself into our minds. I’m still a little wary of foreign voices in my head,” Allura said.

“I know, that is why I have not taken very much offense,” he smiled, “I guess I will be leaving and making contact when you need me.”

“Whoa, Mr. Voice,” Lance called, “you can’t just tell us you have no name and expect us to do nothing about it! We’ll give you a name! What about… Stephen!”

“Actually, Lance, the name Kynthelig would be better,” said Pidge. “It’s a Celtic name that means guide.”

He smiled, “I love it. Thank you. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

“No problem. I love weird names. I mean, I have to name my robots something, and I don’t want it to be run of the mill,” Pidge replied.

Kynthelig nodded, “Well, I truly appreciate it. Oh, I almost forgot. Who has which lion may be different this time. Though, I think that it is for the best. People who need to be with each other will be.” With that, he faded and then they could no longer see him.

“Holy crow!” Lance shouted. “What just happened?"

"It appears he has left," Miri replied dryly.

Keith blinked, "Is it just me, or did he seem really lonely? I mean, he seemed okay, but when he mentioned all the names he has been called, he seemed old, tired, and alone."

“Almost melancholy,” Hunk said. 

Shiro smiled, "Well, if we are immortal, maybe we could be his friends. Don't you think?"

“Yeah! Maybe we could throw a party and invite him every year, and Hunk brings the food, and Pidge brings the music, and-”

“Lance, I’m going to have to stop you right there. Yes, that’s a good idea, but can he even eat food?” Pidge said. “It would be rude for us to bring food if he can’t eat any.”

"Yeah, though Allura did live with him for three years. Did you ever see him eat?" Coran asked, "of course, as an immortal, he may not need to eat. Right?"

“He did say we can’t starve to death. But Coran. He was a disembodied voice. That was the first time I saw him. Yes, I’ve heard him, but I have not seen him.”

"Oh, well we could just ask him," Coran commented.

Keith sighed loudly, "Guys, I know that I brought this up, but there are people trying to take over the world and all that."

“Sorry, Keith. Any idea where the lions  _ are? _ ” Allura asked. “Anyone?”

Shiro cleared his throat, "Well, I do. There was a place made on the Atlas for them to be stored. The inside of the Atlas is as big as the Castle was, actually, but that is off-topic. I can take us there." 

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go! I haven’t seen Green in forever!” 

“Let’s go then. Wait, Shiro, did you dye your hair? It was all white the last time I saw it, and now it’s back to how it was before the clone fiasco."

Shiro ran a hand through his hair nervously, "Yeah, there had been a new dye developed a few months back that was supposed to be permanent, so I volunteered. It has worked so far. I guess we will see in a few hundred years, right?"

Allura laughed. “Well, it looks great on you.”

He smiled, "Thanks, let's get going." They all started walking off. Shiro walking next to Allura, Keith next to Miri, Hunk next to Pidge, Lance next to Emily, and Coran trailing behind them, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same deal as always, any questions, ask them, we'll be happy to answer!


End file.
